1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a balance ability measurement apparatus, a balance ability measurement method and a non-transitory computer readable recording medium for recording a balance ability measurement program.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional method for evaluating balance ability uses a stabilometer to measure total trajectory length, trajectory length per unit time and center of gravity sway parameters such as center of gravity sway area, and evaluate the balance ability from the measurement results. For example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 4925284 discloses a technology to measure motor function of a subject or user by changing the standing posture of the subject and calculating center of gravity sway parameters. Another method for evaluating balance ability uses physical performance tests such as a one-leg standing test with open eyes, a one-leg standing test with closed eyes, an FR (Functional Reach) test, a TUG (Time Up and Go) test and so on. Still another method for evaluating balance ability uses Berg Balance Scale (BBS).
However, the method for evaluating balance ability of a subject, using a stabilometer to make measurements, has problems that measurement time increases, and that differences in measured values are less likely to occur among healthy subjects and subjects in secondary prevention or so, making it difficult to evaluate balance ability with high accuracy. Further, the method for evaluating balance ability using physical performance tests has inherent problems that measurement time increases, and that the reliability and objectivity of the evaluation value is not necessarily high. In addition, the method for evaluating balance ability using Berg Balance Scale has an inherent problem that the method cannot be carried out in the absence of an expert such as a physical therapist, an occupational therapist or the like.